Student Of The Nightmare
by Katie Krueger
Summary: Freddy must find a student to carry on his work if he is ever to be completely defeated and forgotten. He also searches for his daughter. Featuring me as main OC. Rated T to be safe. a/n Disregard A Nightmare On Elm St. Freddy's Dead


It was murky; I couldn't see anything but a low light coming from the bulb above. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I turned my head. I started walking down the hall of pipes and became frightened. _How the hell did I get here? _My thoughts were racing as I turned the corner. I thought I heard my name being called but I ignored it. _I'm just paranoid. _Then I saw something stirring in the shadows, I turned and walked slowly towards the pipes to see anything behind it. Nothing appeared to be in my view so I turned back to the hall. Shaking from the fear I was feeling, I stumbled across a few pipes organized across the ground and tripped. A sudden noise made me turn my head…it sounded like nails being dragged across a chalk board. I shivered and tried my best to ignore the noise, but it grew louder. I turned my head to find myself staring at a figure in the dark. Instantly I stood up and started to back away. I couldn't see what or who it was but I saw one thing. A glove fitted with the gleaming knives.

Before I could do anything I realized I was in my bed, opening my eyes I realized it was a dream. "Damn…that seemed interesting" Mumbling into my comforter. As I slid out of the red sheets I noticed I had tossed my satin pillow from my bed and to the mirror…in my sleep. "Odd" I whispered as I picked it up. "I don't usually toss and turn in my sleep." Shrugging it off I got out of my pajamas and searched for a pair of fairly clean clothes out of a pile bunched up against the closet. I found what I needed, a Black Veil Brides shirt that was fairly smooth and smelled clean. A few blood stains that weren't quite noticeable on the rim of the shirt and I was fine. I found some black skinny jeans that I had drawn all over and slid them on. A few minutes of making sure I looked like I at least tried, I ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh Kate, surely you're not going to school dressed as a vampire," My mom noticed my rather gothic choice. I simply rolled my eyes and got a bowl and Apple Jacks out. "And your hair is a mess you should brush-.."

"Thanks mom," I had to cut her off, I knew I had to brush it…no duh. Pouring the milk into the bowl of cereal I remembered the dream. The knives and the pipes…where was I? Who was that? Well whatever, I ate up the bland cereal and went back upstairs while ignoring my mom telling me to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Kicking open my door was a habit of mine that was too fun to quit. I searched for my brush until I almost gave up. Then I sat on the little bugger. I sighed and started brushing the rats nest I call my hair. I tugged out a knot of hair and felt the pain…it just didn't bother me. Pain was like a long lost friend to me…I welcomed it without faltering. I looked into the mirror as I brushed and yawned. School, not the best thing for me. Looking down at the scars on my arm lined up in a row I decided to ignore every insult and beating…if that was possibly.

After brushing my hair I packed up my things into my backpack and ran downstairs. Making sure I had everything wasn't important to me, besides my Naruto Headband, I put my backpack over my shoulder. I said bye to mom and walked out the door. Great…time to walk half a mile at 6:40 AM. My iPod was nearly dead so I couldn't listen to music on the walk. I guess a daydream would do fine. I thought about many things…my ex, school lunch, if I was gonna get beat up, and the nightmare. Mostly the nightmare had my mind worried, I never have nightmares that specific. Then I realized I was being stupid and to suck it up…that's what daddy says to do.

I realized I was approaching the bus stop so I searched for my friend. "Hey Sophi!" I yelled out to her and smiled as she turned to greet me. She waved slightly and waited for me to get closer.

"Hey Kate!" She smiled as I walked up next to her. She looked a bit shaken but it was early, probably normal if you're awakened by your little brother. I wouldn't know. I looked down the street as the bus came nearly barreling down the old road. She pointed to the bus as it pulled up and dragged me by my arm to the opening doors. I shook free so I could walk up the steps and down the aisle. "Third to front seats!" She giggled and sat in a seat. I sat next to her and watched others load onto the bus. Shaking my head I turned to Sophi.

"So how are ya this spring like morning?" I asked with my fake cheery tone, it fools everyone. I kept up the smile and she tilted her head at me.

"You don't have to act happy around me, you know that. It doesn't annoy me that you're depressed if that's what you're thinking." Ok so Sophi can be smart when she wants to. "Anyway, I had this weird dream…"

"Err…care to share?" I asked losing the fake tone. She nodded and snuggled up against the window as she does.

"I was walking around this hallway of pipes..." As she started I stopped dead. She continued as she noticed my knowing face. "There was this dim light and then I heard a noise…like scraping metal almost…so I ran, you know? I turned around and saw this figure looking at me. I only could see his left hand…a glove with knives!" I nodded and used her shoulder as an arm rest.

"I had the exact same dream…I wonder why. Weird huh?" She looked at me funny and I shot back. "What?"

"I wasn't done _Mello_."

"Oh sorry…no need to bring my nick name into this,"

"Anyway, the figure pointed to me with a knife finger and wrote in the air '_I want my daughter'_ then I woke up."

"I didn't see that part in my dream…what does this mean?" I added a sarcastic confused tone at the end. She laughed and pushed my head. "I don't wanna talk about dreams…how about that squirrel?"

"Squirrel? Where!" Sophi looked out the window frantically completing our little inside joke. We continued to talk about funny stories and laugh until the bus stopped at the school. I stood up and walked down the aisle. Walking down the steps I saw one friend approaching, waiting for Sophi. We waited for a second then she appeared. Both girls squealed and chased each other all the way to where our friends stand while waiting to go inside.

I approached them and stood next to the girl with the dyed red hair.

"Well hey there beautiful…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Mels, I told you, I don't love you anymore." She cracked a smile and pushed me away playfully.

"It was worth a shot," I grinned at her and turned to my other friends. Daunte, Caroline and Ron. Daunte started to hum then he broke out in song

"Kate and Jesse sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He laughed as I growled at him. Then I smirked, I could get him back.

"Ron and Daunte sitting in a tree, F-U-C-,"

"OK enough guys" Caroline said with a big grin, she was obviously entertained. I grinned back at Matt, AKA, Jesse and poked her.

"So anyone have weird dreams?" They looked at me and all nodded. "Hallway of pipes, a figure with a glove of knives…?" They just nodded. Then Ron spoke up.

"Maybe it's a sign! It means that Jesse and Kate should get back together…cutest lesbian couple I knew,"

"Shut up Ron we all know that ain't happenin," I lightheartedly glared at him and he grinned at my use of bad grammar. "Back to the subject…we all had the same dreams! A bit creepy, don't you think?"

"Ya especially the part where the figure scratched '_I want my daughter' _in mid-air!" Jesse shuddered as if she had heard the noise again.

"Sheesh I thought I was gonna shit myself!" Ron laughed and talked in his funny voice.

"Guys…I didn't see that part," I had a disbelieved look in my eyes. I don't like it when people see stuff that I don't. It's like losing, I don't like losing. "God…"

"What…you didn't? Why?" Daunte inquired. He was looking pretty shaken up too.

"Oh I don't know…I woke up before that." I shrugged and then kids started heaping up against the opening doors. "Whelp, I guess it's time to start a boring day," I groaned and we went our separate ways. Time to start a torturous day of bullying and insults. Walking to my locker was easy; it was getting into my locker that was hard. The combination was simple enough; I opened it up and stuffed my backpack into the locker after getting my binder out. I survived 1st and 2nd period but 3rd period I felt sleepy.

_A little nap wouldn't hurt…no I need to pay attention. _I thought to myself. Then everything seemed to dim a bit, must be the lighting. I looked up and my language arts teacher was just staring at the board. Everyone around me had this blank expression. Even my friend Anaya, now that's not natural. I stood up slowly and saw no one noticed. _Ah screw it, I'm dreaming aren't I?_ I shrugged and walked out slowly and turned down the hall. I felt a pain in my ribs and tried to ignore it until it got worse. It felt like someone was poking me with a stick but harder…more stabby stabby like.

"Hey…Katie!" I heard a raspy voice call me and I turned slowly only to see a man in a dirty red and green sweater, a brown hat, brown pants and the glove with knives. He was horribly burned and had dim blue eyes. I took a step back and he laughed. "Come now...I won't hurt you…they will though…" A sudden image of the kids that bully me appeared in front of me and I growled at the visual. "Follow me child." He started to walk away and I paced after the man cautiously. He walked down the hallway to a classroom. I peered in and saw in plain sight one of my intimidators. He grinned at my growing anger and tapped my hand. I looked down at my right hand and saw a glove…fitted with the same razors. It was his glove? No…what was going on? The man cut a gash in my hand then pushed me forward toward the frozen boy and told me to imitate him. He proceeded to slash into the air with his glove. I understood…I aimed and…

"KATE WAKE UP!" I jumped up in my seat and looked up at a very angry teacher. She shook her head then her eyes wandered over my hand. It was cut and bleeding like hell. I didn't make a sound, just stared. "G-go to the nurse then I'm sending you home!" I stared at her, shrugged then put the bleeding hand out waiting for the pass to go home. She looked worried but I didn't see why, it was just a gash, it's not like I didn't cut myself in class before. Then again I wasn't the one to cut my hand…then I realized it was real. I stood as she wrote the note and handed it to me. I snickered slightly as I left the room and headed towards the nurse. The nurse cleaned the wound and wrapped it, then she called my parents to take me home. I don't know what's going on with my dreams but I think I like it…


End file.
